Twin Masters
by Koage
Summary: All is running well in the life of Recca and his friends...until two new and mysterious Psychic Device Master appear...
1. New Hokage Dawning

Chapter 1: New Hokage Dawning  
"Princess, I have something to tell you..." Recca said to Yanagi kneeling in front of her long, pink and white, royal kimono, cheeks blushing with pale red.   
"... Yes... what is it?" asked Yanagi timidly, face also turning scarlet.  
Recca held Yanagi's hands with respect and love.  
"I... I... I LOVE YOU! I want you to be happy! Let go away from this all and let me make your dreams come true!" said the crimson red-faced Recca, kissing Yanagi's hands.   
"Whh...whh... WHAT?!" yelled Yanagi.  
"Stop it! Wake up you idiot!" Yanagi continued to yell, forming a fist, she struck Recca on the head with a powerful blow.  
Recca slammed against the ground really hard.  
"WHAAAAT?!" shouted Recca, opening his eyes.  
"What are you doing here you brat?! And where's my princess?!" yelled Recca to a young kid.  
***BOOM!*** another powerful strike came to Recca head.  
"What did you do that for?!" asked the furious Recca again.  
"What do you mean what was that for?! You were kissing my hand you idiot!" Koganei replied, again hitting Recca on the head with his fists.  
"Stop it! What do you mean I was kissing you?!" Recca furiously questioned Koganei, puzzled.   
"Your mother asked me to wake your *lazy* body up..." insulted Koganei.  
"What?!" shouted Recca as he tried to punch Koganei in the face.  
Recca's punch missed Koganei.  
"You still haven't improved your speed... (haha) anyway, your mom said that you should get ready for school..." Koganei reminded Recca, then slowly walked out Recca's room.  
"Whatever... Well at least you're not in my class...(hehehe)..." Recca mumbled to himself, thinking positively.  
"...(hehe)... don't be too sure..." replied Koganei to Recca, grinning at the same time.  
Recca sat down on his beg with confusion and puzzlement.  
Outside Recca's House  
  
As Recca stepped outside his house with Koganei, they heard a voice yelling behind them.  
"Hey Recca! Yanagi said that she will be absent today!" shouted a girl in a high school Japanese uniform running towards Recca.   
"Okay, I hear you Fuko! Thanks!" replied Recca.  
"Hey Fuko! Where's Domon?" asked Recca.  
"Oh, that big gorilla already went to school... Darn, now I don't have someone to help me bring my heavy things to school" said Fuko to Recca while dragging her heavy school bag between her hands.  
"Why aren't you wearing your [Fujin] ?" commented Koganei.   
"Yeah, Koganei's right! Did you find a way to remove the [Fujin] ?" asked Recca.  
"Your mother helped me remove it... She told me to hide it for a while... But I brought it just in case. It's in my bag." replied Fuko.  
"So, Recca, can I come with you to school, you know... help me to carry me things?" Fuko asked Recca's permission.  
"Yeah, sure..." Recca said.  
"Hey Fuko, I heard that Domon, you and I are going to be classmates this school year..." remarked Recca.  
"Yeah! I know! Isn't it going to be fun? I also heard that we'd have new classmates..." said Fuko   
Recca, Koganei and Fuko went together, talking about the past as they walked to school.  
Meanwhile, outside the school's gate, another story is beginning to unfold...  
  
"(Hahaha)... The Undefeatable Destructive Devil Domon is back!!! Freshmen BEWARE!!! (HAHAHA)" declared Domon in front of the school gate.   
"As I make my marvelous step through this gate, STUDENTS EVERYWHERE SHALL NOW RECOGNIZE ME AS THE *DOOM BRINGER DEVIL*..." Domon said proudly, not minding the other student passing the gate.  
"What a M-O-R-O-N..." interrupted a voice from behind him, in a low but brave voice.  
"M-O-R-O- whh...what?! Who the hell said that?!" Domon angrily threatened.  
Domon looked behind him and saw a black-haired, male student with a pair of eyeglasses and a pink-haired female, standing right behind Domon.  
"Y-O-U! How dare you insult the DEVIL DOMON?! Who the hell are you?!" Domon pointed at the male student, as he continued to threaten them.  
"It's none of your business... why don't you just shut you monkey mouth and let us pass. You're blocking the way..." replied the male student calmly.  
"Yes, kindly move away. Please do not wait for us to force you to move..." the female student also replied calmly with a soft voice.  
"Nobody calls me a moron! And nobody ignores the wrath of the devil Domon!" Domon shouted to them, forming a fist of fury, ready to knock the male student out.   
"What...? Are you going to punch me with your puny... your weak... your pathetic *Domon Punch*? Huh?" dared the male student.  
"Shigure..." interrupted the female student.  
"It's not the time. There are too many people here and besides, we have to go to class now..." she continued.  
"Yes, okay, fighting this pathetic moron will just waste our time... let's go Ayame..." answered Shigure, walking away with Ayame, away from Domon.  
"Shigure and Ayame, huh? I'll be watching you... so beware!" warned Domon, then went straight to class.  
In Class...  
  
"Hey Domon! Why did you not come with me to school?!" asked the irritated Fuko.  
"I have to get my Devil Domon aura back... it's been a long time you know..." said Domon.  
"Hey Recca! Let me tell you that even though you won in that tournament Kurei made, here in school, I AM THE CHAMPION! And if those stupid and ignorant Shigure and Ayame make me mad again, you will see how I'll handle you! (hahaha)" announced Domon to Recca.  
"Yeah, yeah... sure..." yawned Recca.  
"Who the hell is Shigure and Ayame?" Fuko asked curiously.  
"I think that they're new students, or something... anyway, they were beaten up by your Devil Domon this morning... you should have seen them cry! (hahaha)" Domon tells Fuko, laughing after that.  
"Okay good morning..." greeted a teacher to the class.  
"Good morning sensei..." replied the class.   
"Domon, kindly go back to your seat... I'll be introducing the new students for this school year." Said the teacher to Domon.  
"Please come in... Koaru Koganei..." said their sensei.  
"WHH...WHH...WHAT?! How did that rat get in to our class?!" exclaimed Recca, as Koganei entered the class with his usual innocent smart kid look.  
"Good morning. I am Koaru Koganei. Nice to meet you all." introduced Koganei.  
"Mr. Koganei was a part of a new school program for intellectually gifted students. Please find a seat, Koaru..." explained the teacher to the class.  
"Thank you sensei." smiled Koganei.  
As Koganei was passing through the seats, he went by Recca's seat, grinning at him.  
"So that's why he was grinning this morning, darn..." mumbled Recca to himself.  
"And we have two new students... Please kindly come in Shigure and Ayame Fujimoto." their sensei continued.  
"WHAT?!" shouted Domon.  
As Shigure and Ayame entered the room, they immediately saw their future classmates, and they both had interest on their faces.  
"Hey Domon! Aren't they the ones you said you beat up this morning?" questioned Fuko in a silent manner.  
"Yes... I mean no... um... Well actually, I... oh never mind..." Domon tried to explain.  
"I am Shigure Fujimoto." introduced Shigure, bowing to the whole class.  
"I am Ayame Fujimoto." said Ayame, also bowing to the class.  
"Kindly find your seat..." requested the teacher to them.  
As Shigure found his way through the room, he intentionally passed by Domon. He seemed to have an urge to enrage Domon.  
"I'll crush you later..." warned Domon to the passing Shigure silently.  
"..." grinned Shigure, somehow accepting Domon's challenge.  
Later that Afternoon...  
  
"Great! Now I'm going to crush Shigure!" exclaimed Domon, rushing out the door of the classroom.  
"We better stop Domon, that idiot!" requested Fuko to Recca and Koganei.  
"Yeah, Let's go... No one knows what Domon might do in his rage..." replied Recca, hurrying up.  
  
An area Behind the School...  
  
"Where did that idiot go?! I guess he was nothing more but a chicken!" declared Domon.  
"We are here!" a voice shouted for the shadows of a tree.  
Domon looked at the tree where he heard the noise. Behind the tree appeared Shigure and Ayame, calmly walking away from the tree and straight to Domon.  
"Now YOU shall pay for you insults!" shouted Domon, as he formed two strong fists.  
"Wait! Don't do it Domon!" shouted a voice from behind.  
Domon looked and saw Fuko, Recca and Koganei running towards him. As Recca and the others reached Domon, Koganei noticed that Shigure and Ayame were somewhat excited.  
"Hey, we are so sorry about our friend's actions..." apologized Recca, at the same time bowing to Shigure and Ayame.  
"No... everything is fine... everyone is here..." Shigure grinned at Recca.  
"What do you mean?" asked in Recca in confusion.  
"We want to challenge you all to a fight... with your Psychic Devices." Shigure challenged.  
"H...H...How did you know about that?!" Recca said in shock.  
"We were at the tournament... we were watching you..." explained Ayame in a soft voice.  
"Oh I see, Well, I don't want to fight you..." refused Recca.  
"You have no choice..." said Shigure to Recca.  
"We have your beloved Yanagi... and if you won't fight us tomorrow, you won't see her again..." continued Shigure.  
"WHAT!!! DARN YOU SHIGURE!!! DON'T YOU HURT HER!!!" shouted Recca.  
"It's simple... fight us tomorrow on the Kamakota field in the northwestern area of the school... and please bring your Psychic Devices..." said Shigure.  
After Shigure's invitation, Both Ayame and him jumped back under the shadow of the tree and disappeared.  
"DARN!!! WE BETTER FIND TOKIYA!!!" Recca said angrily.  
  
Back at school...  
  
As Recca and the others went back to school, they looked everywhere to find Tokiya. Finally, they found him walking in front of the school gate, wearing an unusually serious face.  
"Hey, Recca! Someone challenged me to a fight..." said Tokiya, meeting up with Recca and the others.  
"Let me guess, Shigure and Ayame Fujimoto..." replied Recca to Tokiya.  
"Yeah..." Tokiya replied to Recca's answer.  
As Recca and the others prepare for the fight, they all brought with them the puzzlement about the enigmatic Shigure and Ayame.   
To be continued...  



	2. True Color of the Shadow

Chapter 1: New Hokage Dawning

Disclaimer: I don not own Flame of Recca. I am just a fan.(",)

Previous Chapter: 

We last left Recca and the others between an invitation to battle two new Psychic Device Masters named Shigure and Ayame Fujimoto. Although Recca refused, he and the others had no choice but to fight because Shigure kidnapped Yanagi. (and oh yeah… Domon is still really furious about Shigure and Ayame.)… So now Chapter 2… ENJOY! 

Chapter 2: True Color of Shadows

The day finally came when the Psychic Device masters were to fight a battle that will answer the questions hidden inside Recca and all his friends' hearts. Recca and the others decided to meet at Recca's house so they may plan for the upcoming battle. 

"Okay, I asked my mother to try to locate Yanagi…and it's up to us to make sure that nothing goes wrong with her…" Recca said, getting ready to go.

"Yeah! And I'll make sure that they pay for what they said to me!" Domon tried to remind them.

Recca and the others then went straight to Kamakota field to start fighting Shigure and Ayame. Upon reaching Kamakota, They saw Shigure lying down on the green blades of grass as though he was not having troubles or any doubt that he would lose the battle. On the other hand, Ayame was no where in sight. 

"SHIGURE! Where is Yanagi!" shouted Recca with fury and frustration, as he came walking quickly towards Shigure.

Shigure stood up after seeing Recca and the others move forward towards him. 

"Stop…" said Shigure, standing up then stretching his almost-asleep body.

"Great, you're all here…" complimented Shigure, leaving a grin to them.

"Now, Give me your Psychic Devices…" added Shigure, saying it in a confident manner, then lifting his palm asking for Recca and his friends' devices.

"What! Do you think that we are stupid!" said Domon.

"Yes… If you don't give me your Psychic Devices then… Yanagi will…you know…" warned Shigure to them, giving them a devious grin, then laughing a bit.

"DON'Y YOU DARE! IF YOU HURT HER EVEN A BIT… I PROMISE THAT I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!" yelled Recca, staring Shigure with a serious killing look.

"…" Shigure silently replied, also moving a bit backward. 

"Fine… How's about a simple wager? … Let's fight one on one… I'll decide whom I'll fight first… and if any one of you interrupts the fight… you'll never see your precious Yanagi… ever…" Shigure decided, after seeing Recca's seriousness.

"…What if you win?" asked Tokiya to Shigure.

"You'll have to surrender your Psychic Devices…" said Shigure.

"…And if we win… we get to know were Yanagi is…" added Recca.

"…Maybe…(hahaha) Sure… IF you win… (Hahaha)" said Shigure, grinning again to Recca.

And so the battle began between Recca and Shigure. Everyone was forced to settle everything through a fight. Recca and Domon were both in rage. But Koaru and Tokiya were still in doubt as to what and why Shigure wants to fight them… and as to why Ayame is missing…

"Domon Ishigima! I challenge you first! Let us see you so-called 'Power'… (Hahaha)" Shigure declared, also insulting Domon.

"Humph! Let's see who'll have the last laugh! No body makes fun of the Devil Domon!" Domon said, getting ready for the fight.

After Domon's warning, Shigure then revealed his Psychic Device. Shigure revealed two, small daggers, linked by a pearl-white chain, with a small sky blue colored orb in one of the handles of the daggers.

"What's that?! Are you telling me that you're going to fight with that puny weapon?! (Hahaha)" insulted Shigure after seeing his weapon.

"…" grinned Shigure.

"Well then…" Domon started, forming a fist.

"You'll pay for what you said to me!!!" cried Domon while running towards Shigure like a mad bull.

Domon, upon reaching Shigure, paused for a while, smiled at him, then releasing his powerful "Domon" punch against Shigure's face. His punch delivered an unmatched power for it tossed Shigure a few feet away, slamming on the small rocks that he passed until landing face down on the ground and lied there for a couple of seconds. 

"Hahaha! That's what you get for insulting the 'DEVIL'!" Domon announced proudly.

"Wow! That was one heck of a punch!" Fuko praised Domon.

"Now tell us where you hid Yanagi!" asked Domon, believing that Shigure would never rise from his blow. 

Through the glory that Domon received, everyone soon became shocked to see that Shigure stood up… with a bleeding nose… but one thing strange covered him… we has smiling…

"What?! How can you get up from my 'Devil' punch?!" said Domon in shock.

"You call that a punch? … " Shigure asked Domon calmly, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Don't be in a hurry… everything is just beginning…" Shigure continued.

"Grrr" Domon's fury said.

"Ayame, what took you so long?" Shigure said, facing a tree on his left side.

"(Hahaha) My punch must have damaged his brain! (hahaha)" Domon laughed, seeing that Shigure acted slightly crazy.

"No wait… over there…" Tokiya said, pointing to a nearby tree.

Out of tree came out Ayame. Ayame walked towards Shigure then handing him a small, metal ball and getting another small, metal ball and holding it for herself. Shigure then turned to Domon and raising his hands, showing him the object that caught everyone's attention. Domon and the others stood in shock (again) because they saw the Psychic Device [Iron Ball (1)], the one that Domon used in Kurei's tournament! 

"Tha…that's the [Iron Ball]! How did you get that?!" Domon asked in confusion.

"This is a Psychic Device that was made in few but usable quantities. We were able to find a couple of these [Iron Balls]." Shigure explained, then he and Ayame swallowed their Psychic Devices. 

The [Iron Ball] gave the both of them the strong property of Iron. So now, Domon's normal attack would be useless… 

"Humph! That puny device has no defense against my [Ring of Saturn (2)]! (hahaha)" replied Domon confidently.

With Domon's will to fight, together with his rage, the [Ring of Saturn] gave Domon a boost of strength.

"Yes, I know that…" replied Shigure

"Ayame…" Shigure said again, then looking at Ayame and nodding his head to her

Ayame then revealed her Psychic Device, the [Oni no Kage (3)], a small mirror with an orb connected below it, with the symbol of "Seal". After revealing her device, something went wrong with Domon's [Ring of Saturn]… it shut down.

"Whh…what happened?!" Domon asked himself, puzzled.

"The [Oni no Kage] blocks most or all of the special abilities of any Psychic Device… so with this device, all your abilities are useless." Ayame explained, holding her device with her hands.

"What?! Darn… well then, I'll have to destroy that device first…" Domon whispered to himself, again, getting ready with his fists.

Domon charged to Ayame, with the mission to destroy her device. But Domon never thought of Shigure for he was concentrating all his strength to destroy the [Oni no Kaze]. As Domon charged towards Ayame, a long ice blade slashed before his eyes… it was the blade of the [Ensui (4)], Tokiya's Psychic Device! As Domon looked the owner of the[Ensui], he saw Shigure holding the [Ensui]! Domon was struck with great confusion as to how Shigure got the [Ensui]… but it was too late! Shigure waved his sword against Domon's body, causing a deep wound across Domon's chest, then tossing him down the ground. Recca and the others were puzzled by the ability of Shigure's device.

"This is my [Kagami no Yume (5)]. It is a Psychic Device with symbol of "Whisper", and it copies any melee Psychic weapon, such as your [Ensui] and [Kougan Anki]…" explained Shigure.

"But I thought that the [Oni no Kage] shuts down all the abilities of a Psychic Device?!" asked Recca.

"Yes, It does, but it only cancels original Psychic Devices… my [Kagami no Yume] is a shape shifting Device…" Shigure said laughing, knowing that his weapon has a great advantage against Recca's group.

And again, Ayame takes out yet another Psychic Device that looks like a ribcage and a spider combined, and throws it at the fallen Domon. The Psychic Device, as if it was alive, jumped on Domon's upper body and grasps him, rendering him helpless.

"That is the Psychic Device [Constrictor (6)]. It is a device that grasps and uses the victim's own strength against him, making him immobilize." Ayame said calmly.

"Darn!" Recca cursed in frustration.

"So one down… I guess that I was a bit unfair… Okay, I decide to fight Tokiya Mikagami and Kaoru Koganei, at the same time." Shigure declared confidently. 

Domon was badly beaten by Shigure and is now trapped between the hands of the [Constrictor]. Now, Shigure challenges both Tokiya and Koganei at the same time… 

Tokiya and Koganei stood there, giving Shigure their serious but careful look. Both of them were thinking of ways to outsmart Shigure. Even though they knew that their Psychic Devices could fail or have already failed, they still held their devices with alert… not knowing about Shigure's mysterious plan… 

To be continued…

Devices:

  1. Iron Ball- a Psychic device that, when swallowed, gives the user an Iron-tough skin that makes him virtually invincible.
  2. Ring of Saturn- a Psychic device that gives the user god-like strength.
  3. Oni no Kage- (my original Psychic device ^_^) a Psychic device that resembles a mirror with an orb stuck beneath it. It seals virtually all abilities of any original Psychic Devices.
  4. Ensui- a Psychic device that utilizes water to from a really sharp blade of ice. This Ice blade may be used in other powerful ways.
  5. Kagami no Yume- (another original Psychic device ^_^) a Psychic device that looks like 2 daggers that are linked by a chain, which can copy melee Psychic weapons, (such as axes, swords, spears, etc.).
  6. Constrictor- (still, another original Psychic device that I made… I really like to use my creativity to create these … um… devices… ^_^) a Psychic device that constricts a victim by using the victim's own power and strength against himself, rendering him helpless. 


	3. Mind Over Mastery

Chapter 3: MInd over Mastery

Disclaimer: I don not own Flame of Recca. I am just a fan.(",)

Previous Chapter: 

Last chapter, the fight between Recca and Shigure has started. The battle began when Shigure challenge Domon first. Domon showed Shigure what Team Hokage did in Kurei's tournament but it seemed that Shigure's Psychic Device, the [Kagami no Yume], and Ayame's [Oni no Kage] proved much more powerful Devices than Domon's. After Domon's defeat, Shigure now challenges the two sword masters of Team Hokage, Tokiya and Koganei, in a two-on-one battle… Everything seems to be heating up… I hope you enjoy it!!! (",)

Chapter 3: Mind over Mastery

"I challenge you! Tokiya and Kaoru!" declared Shigure.

"Hey Tokiya… what's he up to?" asked Koganei to Tokiya.

"I don't know… but let's be alert…" replied Tokiya.

After Tokiya's answer, he then got his [Ensui] and struck it on the ground. 

"Please sister… help me…" prayed Tokiya in silence.

Tokiya remembered the tragedy that his sister met. He prayed that his sister would help him fight and help protect Yanagi. 

"Sister… please help me…" Tokiya prayed again.

Mysteriously, the orb of his [Ensui] glowed to its light blue color and then the symbol of "Water" appeared. 

"Tokiya… you will protect your friends…" replied a woman's voice coming from his [Ensui].

Tokiya recognized the voice. It was his sister. Tokiya pulled his [Ensui] from the ground and its ice blade formed from the water moisture found in the soil. It looks like the [Oni no Kage] failed to cancel the [Ensui]'s main ability. 

"Very good… It seems that you have mastered you're [Ensui]'s ability…" Shigure applauded Tokiya.

"Don't be quite excited…Kaoru, how's your device?" Tokiya asked Koganei, somewhat feeling uneasy.

"Um… I think that it doesn't work… um wait a sec…" answered Koganei, as he tried to transform his device.

"I think I got it…" added Koganei, smiling with excitement.

"Um… nope… It can't transform…" concluded Koganei as he sat on the ground, trying to at least fix his device, he looked like a small kid playing with a toy.

"Hey Tokiya! I've got a plan… why don't we both attack… I'll attack his lefts side… my [Kougan Anki (1)] won't penetrate his Iron body… so it's all up to you to use your [Ensui]'s ice blade to injure him a bit… I'll be attacking that Ayame… get it?" whispered Koganei to Tokiya.

"I don't know… Shigure is quite smarter than he looks... he's at least one step before us…" doubted Tokiya. 

"Let's attack alternately… when Shigure becomes occupied with one of us… the other goes for the girl…" said Tokiya to Koganei.

"Okay, but just be ready… we don't know what Psychic Devices or moves that Shigure will show next…" reminded Koganei to Tokiya.

Tokiya and Koganei both prepared for their strategic assault. Tokiya held his [Ensui], Koganei his [Kougan Anki]. They both waited for the right time that they would start their barrage. As Shigure, placed himself into his fighting position, holding his device below his waist, Tokiya and Koganei simultaneously ran towards Shigure.

Tokiya and Koganei's speed was astounding that at the moment they began to charge, in a span of a few seconds, they had already reached Shigure. Koganei started the attack by jumping to the air then handling his [Kougan Anki] like a giant knife, used the gravity to bring down and deliver a powerful blow. 

"Here! Heads up!" yelled Koganei from above, as he dived to Shigure.

Koganei's dive attack with his [Kougan Anki] caught Shigure, so Shigure used his [Kagami no Yume ~ Ensui] to block Koganei's attack from the sky. Out of the speeding air that rushed the grassland, came Tokiya, running towards Shigure with great agility, holding his [Ensui], ready to slash Shigure's undefended body.

"Nice strategy…" complemented Shigure.

"But you're not that fast…" added Shigure, using his strength to toss Koganei away.

Shigure's move blew Koganei away. But Koganei saw Tokiya and he knew that their plan would work, so as he landed from the last attack, he immediatly charged Shigure once more. 

"Not fast enough? Watch this…" dared Tokiya to Shigure, as he rushed faster towards Shigure.

Tokiya charged Shigure, slashing as fast as possible. When Tokiya came pretty near to Shigure, he slashed his [Ensui] horizontally, targeting Shigure's Iron abdomen, knowing that his crystal, ice blade can pierce through the steel skin. But as Tokiya was about to execute his move, Shigure's [Kagami no Yume] transformed into the [Kougan Anki]'s third form, the [Pole]. 

"Your useless blade wouldn't do much now…" said Shigure to Tokiya as he prepared to block Tokiya's strike.

Tokiya released his attack but Shigure's scissors [Pole] successfully blocked Tokiya's [Ensui]. 

"Darn…" cursed Tokiya.

"Hey! I'm coming girlie!" shouted a voice running from behind Tokiya.

It was Koganei. He was running really fast, charging the standing Ayame, following the plan. 

"Pretty nice strategy… but like I said… you two lack speed and device abilities…" reminded Shigure to Tokiya, now running towards Koganei to stop his assault. Shigure rushed to prevent Koganei from destroying the [Oni no Kage]. 

"Hey Ayame! Here comes Koaru!" declared Kaoru, then he jumped in the air, concentrating his power again to deliver a final blow on the sealing device of Ayame.

"Don't count on it!" said a voice behind Kaoru.

Kaoru looked back and saw Shigure speeding up to him. Koganei also noticed that Shigure's [Kagami no Yume ~ Kougan Anki] transformed back to [Kagami no Yume ~ Ensui]. Shigure ran to Koganei, then jumped in the air, gliding above Kaoru. When Shigure reached behind Koganei's head, he executed a summersault strike with his weapon, aiming for a clear and deadly blow on Koganei's head. Koganei saw his move and he canceled his primary objective and shifted to defending himself. 

"Darn!" said Koganei as he made a mid-air back flip, until he reached a "lying" position, then placing his [Kougan Anki] on his chest to block and absorb Shigure's attack. 

Shigure's blow was executed and as his blade struck Koganei's device, it delivered a very powerful blow that Koganei quickly slammed to the ground, lucky to have survived that dangerous attack. 

"Darn…" Koganei cursed Shigure as he lied down on the ground.

After Shigure's attack, he landed down on the ground, then getting ready to attack Tokiya again.

"Come and get me…" challenged Shigure to Tokiya once again.

"…"replied Tokiya in silence, displaying a calm face, as he once again charged Shigure.

"Don't expect me to fall for the same strategy…" said Shigure.

Tokiya ran again towards Shigure. 

"Ayame…" Shigure nodded at his sister.

Ayame understood her brother and got another [Constrictor] and gave it to Shigure.

"What?!" remarked Tokiya.

"What's he going to do?" thought Tokiya, preparing for any surprise that Shigure might pull.

"No!" shouted Koganei, standing up, then running to stop Shigure.

Koganei saw Shigure's move. He thought that Shigure was planning of throwing the [Constrictor] at Tokiya. Koganei knew that if Tokiya would be trapped, no one can pierce through Shigure's armor anymore. 

"Got you!" shouted Shigure as he threw the [Constrictor] at Koganei.

"Huh?! No way! I was his target?!" asked Koganei in shock and surprise, as the [Constrictor] cut through the air really fast.

The [Constrictor] opened its spider-like legs and it slammed against Koganei. Koganei wasn't able to dodge Shigure's throw. The [Constrictor] grasped Koganei and Koganei fell on the ground. He tried to use his all his power to get out of the binding trap but to no avail, Koganei was helpless. 

When Tokiya saw what happened to Koganei, he paused and ran to save Koganei. As Tokiya rushed to his fallen comrade, Shigure charged towards Tokiya.

"Darn! He's fast…" whispered Tokiya to himself.

Shigure's running finally lead him near Tokiya. 

"Don't turn your back when fighting an opponent!" shouted Shigure as he executed a slash behind Tokiya.

But Tokiya was able to dodge Shigure's attack by jumping to his right. After his escape, he ran behind Shigure and tried to slash his opponent. But still, Shigure's speed is much more superior to Tokiya's and he was able to evade Tokiya's move. After his attack, Tokiya ran away from Shigure to plan another offesive attack. 

"I can see that neither of us can injure each other…" concluded Shigure.

"I think that I'll use my device's alternate ability…" said Shigure as he held his [Kagami no Yume ~ Ensui], and striking it on the ground. 

"!" Tokiya said in great surprise.

"I guess you already know what I'm going to do…" Shigure smiled to Tokiya.

Immediately, Tokiya searched for Koganei and Domon. He knew that Shigure's move would SURELY kill anyone. 

"…Let's see…" Shigure thought to himself, still smiling. 

Tokiya, upon hearing this, ran as fast as he could to save Koganei and Domon. 

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!" declared Shigure.

"Tokiya was right! He knew that Shigure was going to use the [Absolute Zero] technique.This technique uses the killing and supeirior capabilities of the [Ensui] and creates a circling nova of frigid ice. This technique would freeze everything that it touches.

Tokiya kept on running until he reached Koganei. He then put Koganei on his shoulders. 

"! Got you!" shouted Shigure as he ran towards Tokiya and slashing him on his right side. 

It seemed that Shigure was rather a superior fighter than Tokiya nd Koganei combined. When Shigure had struck Tokiya, that was the only time Tokiya realized that Recca and the others will be in real trouble. No one can stop him, no one. After Tokiya was struck by Shigure's blade, he fell on the ground as though everything was lost. 

"Sister…" Shigure said to Ayame.

Again, Ayame took out another [Constrictor] and handing it to Shigure. Shigure then threw it to Tokiya, who soon became helpless like Koganei and Domon.

"Finally, two of the possible threats to me are now gone…" Shigure apologized sarcastically, laughing.

"Darn!" Recca cursed Shigure.

"Ah… Fuko Kirisawa... the master of the [Fujin]! Let me say that we have great interest in YOUR Psychic device…" explained Shigure.

"What do you mean?" asked Fuko in confusion.

Behind Recca and Fuko came a voice.

"Recca! Yanagi is hidden in your school!" shouted the woman's voice.

Recca and Fuko looked behind them and saw a black portal form. And out of the portal came out Kageru, Recca's mother.

"Mother!" shouted Recca happily.

"!" Kageru stared at Shigure and Ayame's device with great surprise.

"Why? What's with their device?" Recca asked in curiosity.

"They are the [Twin Device of Energy]!" explained Kageru.

Then Kageru saw Fuko with her [Fujin] and felt relieved.

"Thank God they did not get Fuko…" Kageru said in relief.

"Why is that?" asked Fuko.

"Your [Fujin], when combined with the [Oni no Kage]'s orb, will create an energy that has the capability to disrupt or permanently shut down all the energy sources of a large area!" Kageru explained.

"But they challenge me next…" said Fuko, with her heart pounding.

"! No! Don't fight!" exclaimed Kageru.

"But if I don't fight, Yanagi will be hurt!" explained Fuko.

"We have no choice… just be careful, Fuko!" said Kageru in fear.

"Oh yeah! The [Kagami no Yume]'s weakness is its chain link! If you are able to destroy it, the it would loose its abilities." explained Kageru.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind…" Fuko took note.

So now, the battle begins. Fuko is challenged by Shigure and Shigure also revealed a part of his plan. As Recca and Kageru watch Fuko step forward, they both have a bad feeling for Shigure will do anything just to get what he wants. Only three members left in team Hokage, one will be fighting a crucial battle that will decided Yanagi and the world's safety or end.

To be continued…

Devices:

1. Kougan Anki – pole – one of the Kougan Anki forms. It resembles a giant pair on scissors. 


	4. Flow of the Hokage

Chapter 4: Flow of the Hokage

Disclaimer: I don not own Flame of Recca. I am just a fan.(",)

Previous Chapter: 

Previously, both Tokiya and Koganei were badly beaten by Shigure. After the battle, Shigure challenged Fuko. Shigure also tells about his plan with Fuko's [Fujin]. As the last members of Team Hokage stand and fight the battle, a shadow forms the surrounding as Shigure tries to finish the fight. Now the last chapter… hope you all like the last chapter!!! (",) 

This is going to be the shortest chapter

Chapter 4: Flow of the Hokage

As Fuko moves forward, Shigure stands and prepares for another battle. 

"Let's finish this as fast as possible…" yawned Shigure to Fuko.

"Grrr…" said Fuko in anger, revealing her throwing knives.

"What's that? Your cooking tools? Don't tell you're going to hurt me with that? In my condition?" insulted Shigure, knowing that Fuko's weapons won't penetrate his Iron body. 

"Laugh all you want!" warned Fuko as she placed her weapons between her fingers, ready to throw them at Shigure, but she hesitates.

"I'm not going to make this boring fight long…" said Shigure, calmly, holding his [Kagami no Yume ~ Pole].

Shigure's device transformed back into the [Kagami no Yume ~ Ensui] and he charged towards Fuko, slashing his weapon continuously whenever he gets too close to Fuko. But Fuko is still fast and was able to hop away from Shigure.

"I can see that I will not be able to catch you with this weapon…" concluded Shigure, stopping to rest for a while.

"!" Fuko exclaimed, looking at Shigure as his device transformed into the [Kougan Anki ~ Ryu (1)], only one thing was different. The [Kougan Anki ~ Ryu]'s blade was that of the Ensui.

"[Kagami no Yume]'s second ability! Shapeless Whisper!" shouted Shigure as he held his device.

"I never knew it could do that!" announced Kageru in great surprise.

"This power combines two or more attributes and abilities of any melee psychic device…" explained Shigure. 

"Darn!" cursed Fuko, holding her throwing knives tightly with anger.

"I really need to destroy the [Oni no Kage] first!" whispered Fuko to herself.

"Let's start all over again, okay, Ms. Kirisawa?" asked Shigure, laughing after that.

Fuko charged towards Shigure. As Fuko was nearing Shigure, Shigure prepared his position and alertly threw the sickle area of his weapon. 

"!" Fuko jumped, dodging Shigure's attack, then turning immediately towards Ayame.

"Got you!" Fuko shouted, ready to throw her knives.

Suddenly, a golden crescent arched beside Fuko. Fuko looked at the cresting item and in her great surprise, saw the [Kagami no Yume ~ Kougan/Ensui]. 

"You seem to have forgotten this move!" shouted Shigure from behind, controlling the other end of the [Kagami no Yume ~ Kougan/Ensui]. 

"Darn!" Fuko cursed Shigure, as the sickle overtook Fuko and circled her.

The icy blade pierced through her skin, injuring her severely. Fuko screams in great pain as her blood flows out of her open wound. The chain part of Shigure's weapon kept on circling around Fuko, until it has completely bound her helpless.

"Ms. Kirisawa? How do you fell?" laughed Shigure, pulling the other end of his weapon, dragging Fuko towards her.

"We finally have the [Fujin]…" said Ayame.

"Yes, we now have what we wanted, let's go…" said Shigure, putting Fuko on his shoulder like a big sack.

"Wait!" shouted an infuriated voice behind Shigure.

"Huh?" Shigure said in confusion, then looking behind him.

As Shigure turned around, he saw flames, big, red flames flying towards him. 

"Natare! Danen!" shouted Recca, summoning small fireballs aimed at Shigure.

"Darn!" cursed Shigure, jumping to his side, knowing that Recca's flame would injure him even in his iron state.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Recca, holding his arm.

"…" paused Shigure, then suddenly rushing to quickly ruin away.

"Ayame! Run!" Shigure added.

Then another set of fireballs dashed before Shigure, which forced him to stop. Ayame also stopped to see what happened.

"Don't expect to run away this time. I know your secret…" said Recca, positioning himself to fire another group of flaming balls.

"Darn! Ayame! You go first!" declared Shigure to his sister.

"Okay…" replied Ayame calmly, then running towards the shadow of a nearby tree.

"AHH!" shouted Recca, moving his finger as if writing some characters.

"!" Shigure said in shock.

"Run Ayame!" added Shigure, shouting.

"You hurt my friends! You kidnapped my princess! Now you PAY!" shouted Recca in great rage.

"Koku! Madoka! Nadare! Fire Dragon Combo! FIRE WALL!" summoned Recca, shooting a couple of Nadare's fireballs to Shigure and the running Ayame.

As the fireballs struck the ground around Shigure and Ayame, several laser-like flaming towers emerged form the embedded embers, then forming a prismatic barrier that soared to the sky.

"Huh! What's this?!" said Shigure, slamming against the flaming wall, trying to escape.

"Saiha!" shouted a voice coming from Shigure's side.

In front of Shigure entered the enraged Recca, with his flaming weapon, Saiha's Fire blade. 

"Darn you!" shouted Recca, maneuvering his weapon, slashing the pearl-white chain of Shigure's [Kagami no Yume] into two. After Recca had destroyed Shigure's device, he gave Shigure a couple of continuous punches, ending his barrage with a powerful uppercut, blowing Shigure away, and destroying the flaming wall that entrapped him. Then Recca ran towards the entrapped Ayame, still using his flame blade to destroy Ayame's [Oni no Kage], then delivering a punch, also knocking Ayame away.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Recca in great fury and anger.

"Uhh… Darn! Ayame, Let's run!" said the weakening Shigure, trying to stand up.

After Shigure had stood up, still weak, he waited for his sister to recover from the fury of punches they both underwent, then they both ran towards the shadow of the tree. In Recca's great anger, that his feelings were overflowing, he wasn't able to see the quick escape of Shigure and Ayame. But in his thoughts, he knew that he would never hear from those two in a long time.

After the fierce battle, Recca helped his friends and went straight to school to search his princess with Kageru's help. They found her, in a room located somewhere on the last floor, weak but not hurt.

"RECCA!" shouted Yanagi in great enthusiasm, running towards Recca, then hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry, everything is all right…" relieved Recca.

After Recca and the others had found and save Yanagi, they all went back home, trying to reflect about the incident that almost cost them their lives. Recca, together with Yanagi, escorted her to her house.

"Um, Recca…" started Yanagi.

"What?" asked Recca.

"Well, I remember when I was kidnapped, one of them, a guy…" replied Yanagi.

"You mean Shigure?" interrupted Recca.

"Yeah, him. I remember that he was talking about finding a scroll of some sort… what I remember was that he was trying to find a scroll to fuse psychic devices…" added Yanagi.

"What?" said Recca in surprise, for he had never heard of anything impossible.

"What's seems to be the problem?" asked Yanagi to Recca.

"Oh, nothing…" answered Recca.

That night, when Recca reached home, he asked his mother about what Yanagi had said to him. But even her mother didn't know anything about device fusing. 

"But if it was possible, it could cause enormous and infinite ways to create dangerous devices…" explained his mother.

Everything seems all right now and all is back to normal. Still, Recca and the others can't help to think about the two mysterious fighters, Shigure and Ayame, who defeated them. 

The End (of Twin Masters)


End file.
